


Byleth Has A Productive Meeting With The Count Varley

by Hubbubble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubbubble/pseuds/Hubbubble
Summary: Byleth visits Bernadetta’s father and has a productive meeting with him.





	Byleth Has A Productive Meeting With The Count Varley

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not even finished the Black Eagles route, but this needed to be written. This is also one of my first forays into writing fanfiction, So I hope you enjoy it.

For most of his life, Byleth knew almost nothing about the many noble families of Fodlàn. Now that he was a professor at the Officers Academy he knew a lot more about them. Some, like his students in the Black Eagle house were brilliant, intelligent and kind, while others were so awful it almost threatened to break his usually unshakeable composure.

One of these nobles particularly disgusted him, the count of Varley. Even though Byleth had never met the man, he was the teacher of his daughter, Bernadetta. Byleth tried to get to know all of his students and so he ended up finding out about how Bernadetta had been treated by her father. In the moment Byleth contained his anger to console Bernadetta, but at the end of the week, instead of taking his Sunday to garden or fish he instead asked for a week of leave, after all, he had already developed a reputation of a diligent professor and surely it would be no problem to take one week of?

And so it was Byleth found himself outside of the grand estate of the Varley family, one of the most influential in the empire.  
Byleth told the guards he was from the Academy about Count Varley’s daughter, and they let him in.

Byleth didn’t pay attention to any of the estates decoration as he was directed to meet the count. Soon he found himself in a grand office with the count. The servant who escorted him was waved away by the count. Count Varley opened his mouth to say something, but Byleth interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of his seat, across the desk.

The count was, unsurprisingly rendered silent after this. “Listen here you worthless man” Byleth spat at him “If I ever so much hear a whisper of you doing something to Bernadetta again, I’ll come back and break this desk on your face, understand?”

All the count nodded frantically and Byleth smiled “Good, remember I can get here from the Academy and back in a week.”  
Byleth released him and smiled the most terrifying smile the count had ever seen before walking out. The count was trembling on the floor of his office, with a lot to think about.


End file.
